There and Back Again
by Kyatsu Uzumaki
Summary: History is dangerous when it repeats it's self. Now a man named Miguel goes back to the land of the dead and this time...he can't go home.
1. History Repeats

_Chapter 1- History Repeats_

25 year old Miguel and his friend Santiago were walking home from playing in the plaza. Miguel was wearing his red Charro suit and santiago was wearing a blue one. They had a lot of fun playing there, but the spent too much time. Santiago had offered to walk him home, because the sun had already set.

While they were walking home they had started to talk about the little things but Miguel never noticed that his friend had a dark look in his eyes, glaring at Miguel when he wasn't looking. Santiago put on a mask and continued talking to his…"Friend".

"...And that's when I see Socorro sitting on the fridge while spending all day trying to find her!"

"Amigo, you are halfway home and I don't want to forget this night, so I will send you off with a toast."

They found a table and sat down.

" _To our friendship! I would move mountains for you, Mi Amigo._

Then Miguel took the shot and downed it, while Santiago watched it happen. Shortly after they began walking Miguel felt a pain in his stomach and collapsed in the street. Santiago took his guitar and his music book that he always kept with him.

The poison had taken too long to kill Miguel. Santiago had miscalculated! He turned over on his back and screamed as loud as he could to alert someone! Thankfully he heard many footsteps approach and with what little energy he had he smiled and let out his last breath.


	2. Tearful Reunion

_Chapter 2- Tearful Reunion_

Miguel awoke on a bridge made of golden petals, and he looked at his hands and realised _he was dead._

"I'm sorry Socorro, I am sorry mi familia." If he could cry he would.

He got up from the bridge and walked towards the reception. " Ok, señor what is your name?" questioned the lady

"My name is Miguel Rivera." The lady dropped her clipboard in shock and surprise. "The living boy?!"

Many people turned their heads at her loud announcement, most of them with wide eyes.

"Yeah, that's me señora."

"U-Um, cause of death?"

At that moment he suddenly remembered his great grandfather's death and his own and put the pieces together.

"Murder." He said solemnly. The lady winced and wrote down something on a piece of paper and handed it to him."Here is your familia's address, since I think you know how to get around."

"Gracias Señora."

He took the piece of paper and walked into the land of the dead.

He was walking down the street and looked at a plaza filled with music. He looked at the sign and smiled. Instead of Plaza De La Cruz he saw Rivera Plaza, and he was happy his grandfather got the recognition he deserved. Then he started hearing his voice on stage!

"It won't be the same without Miguel but I give you, Un Poco Loco! This is to you chamaco."

Miguel started to walk down there and in no time at all made it to the crowd. He made his way to the front and smiled wide at seeing Hector play. He started to sing along too, although quietly.

"…..You make me un poco loco

Un poquititito loco

The way you keep me guessing

I'm nodding and i'm yesing

I'll count it as a blessing

That I'm only un poco loco

The loco that you make me

It is just un poco crazy

The sense that you're not making

The liberties you're taking

Leaves my cabeza shaking

You're just un poco loco

Un poquititititititititititititito loco!"

The crowd went wild and cheered with all of their being, they loved it!

"Sorry everyone but that was my last song for tonight, but I will see you next time!"

Hector walked of the stage, now was his chance! Miguel walked over to hector and tapped on his shoulder.

"Ye-" Hector stopped short in the middle of his reply, staring wide eyed at the person in front of him.

"H-Hello, Papa Hector! Long time no see, eh?" Miguel greeted nervously

"Ch-Chamaco?" Hector questioned quietly.

"S-Si!"

They gave each other a big embrace happy to see one another.


	3. Reunited

"How, Mijo?" asked Hector as he gave Miguel a sad look. Miguel's eyes started to get misty, but he told the story:

"I was coming home from playing in the plaza with my friend because the sun had already set, and I was telling my stories to him but at the time I didn't notice he did not look very interested and he had a dark gleam in his eyes. When I finished my last story he told me that I was halfway home and he didn't want to forget the night we had together."

Miguel was crying at this point, he started to rub the tears away but they just kept coming.

"We found a table and he poured us some shots and he gave me a toast. ' _To our friendship, I would move mountains for you, amigo!'_ and I drank the shot. We were almost home when I felt a pain in my stomach, I collapsed there but I was alive long enough to alert my family. Then I woke up, _dead._ "

Hector's face looked horrified and he went to hug Miguel who, by now, looked ready to fall on the ground. "I'm so sorry mijo, i'm so so sorry." Hector was crying too because he could empathise with him. They sat there for what felt like hours before they had no more tears to give. They both sat up and sat in silence for a while.

"Mijo, we…. Are going to have to tell Mama Imelda and the rest of the family about this. Do you think you're up for it?"

"...No but if we don't go now she might come here herself so we might as well go now."

"Alright, now come on, even though this happened everyone wants to see you again!"

Hector took Miguel to the house, and when they got there Miguel looked at the bigger house shocked.

' _I guess the reveal of Hector being the true song writer gave them more than enough to buy a new house!"_

When Hector got inside he told Miguel to stay behind him.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make."

Everyone looked at Hector expectantly.

"Someone has come to join us today-"

Everyone gasped, but Coco asked " Is is Elena?" with a sad look in her eye.

Hector shakes his head, "No, it's...Miguel." he said solemnly

Victoria looked like she wanted to cry. Rosita, Oscar,Felipe, Coco, and Imelda were crying and Julio was comforting Coco with a sad look in his eye.

"Miguel, you can come out now."

Miguel stepped in the house from behind Hector, and stood beside him. "H-Hola, mi familia. N-Nice to see you again." He stated nervously

Mama Imelda came up to them and compared them side by side. She was wide eyed ' _They look almost Identical! If not for their clothes and markings, I wouldn't be able to tell the difference!'_ She walked up to Miguel and placed a hand on the side of his face.

"You look just like him, Mijo."

Everyone else stopped grieving and compared them as well, she was right!

Mama Imelda gave him a big hug and said,

"Welcome home."

He immediately hugged back, tears in his eyes

"It's good to be here."


End file.
